Real life
by bristow860
Summary: Syed has finally chosen Christian but what now? Fluffy with a little bit of angst thrown in for good measure!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Chryed fan fic,but I love them as a couple. As EE moves so fast, this is going togo AU very quickly I think, but I'll try and keep it as in character as I can.**

**This is set after Syed finally decides to be with Christian as a proper couple and stop all the messing around!**

**Please read, review, but most importantly, enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

Syed rolled over and looked at the man sleeping beside him. He felt his mouth move into a smile as he watched his lover's chest move up and down slowly.

He couldn't believe he was finally here. Lying in Christian's bed after spending the night with him, without having to rush off, or tell some lie to his family about where he'd been. He could just lie here and watch him sleep, maybe stoke his arm gently, or lean in and kiss him on the lips...

Christian opened his eyes as Syed gently touched his lips. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it quickly, his hands moving up to become tangled in Syed's hair.

For the next hour, neither of them spoke a coherent word or thought about anything other than the sensations they were experiencing and losing themselves in each other.

When they were both finally spent, Christian pulled Syed close to him and kissed him on the lips.

"If this is what I'm to expect every morning then I'll be a very lucky man indeed!" Christian said as Syed snuggled in against him.

Syed smiled. "I think that can be arranged." He said thinking once again of how lucky he was. He pushed the thought of his parents out of his mind. There would be plenty of time later to figure out that whole messy situation. For now, he would enjoy his first morning of domestic bliss with Christian.

"What should we do today then?" Christian asked.

Syed frowned. "Do today?"

"Yeah? Like to pass the day..."

"Why do we have to **do **anything?" Syed asked. "Can't we just stay here? I'm sure we could find some way of passing the day" he finished nibbling Christian's ear slightly.

Christian chuckled. "Calm yourself man, we have plenty of opportunity for that! I meant something where we actually leave the bedroom, you know, mingle with other people!"

Syed rolled his eyes. "Other people are so over rated" he pouted slightly.

Christian pressed a kiss into Syed's hair and swung himself out of the bed leaving Syed half covered by the sheet.

Syed's eyes drank in Christian's body. The man had the body of a Greek God! Syed didn't have the dedication to sculpt his own body in such a way, but he appreciated the effort that Christian had put in!

Syed grudgingly got out of bed and pulled on the only clothes he had. Christian looked at him.

"First things first, you need some clothes."

"I have clothes."

"You have one shirt and a pair of trousers. That's hardly clothes."

"Maybe I could go to my parent's house and pick some up." Syed suggested. His tone of voice however, suggested that this idea didn't appeal to him particularly.

Christian shook his head. "We should go into town and buy some" he said.

"Ok, but I am not buying one of those vests you are so fond of. I like my shirts." Syed said.

Christian smiled slightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said pushing Syed towards the door.

An hour later, Christian and Syed walked up the steps that led from the tube.

Syed moved up beside Christian and after a second's hesitation, took his hand.

Christian smiled broadly at Syed and gripped his hand tightly. Saying nothing else, the pair walked together through the streets of London, blending in with all the other couples that wandered the streets.

Syed felt like he'd arrived in paradise. It felt so liberating to be away from the prying eyes of the square, the disapproving looks of his parents and just be with Christian, like a normal couple, with no drama, no fighting, and no crying. Just being together doing normal everyday things.

The pair walked into a shop and Christian immediately began picking up handfuls of clothes. Syed wandered around picking up and putting down item after item.

After ten minutes they met at the changing rooms, Syed holding one plaid shirt. Christian looked at the shirt critically.

"That's it?" he asked. "Sy seriously there is an entire shop full of clothes here and you manage to pick up the one thing that looks like everything else you have in your wardrobe?"

"I like it!" Syed said defensively.

"See this is why you need me." Christian said. "Luckily I picked up a few things for you."

Christian held up the pile of clothes he held in his hands.

"All of those are for me?" Syed asked incredulously.

"Yes and we are not leaving here until you try all of them on." Christian said shoving the clothes into Syed's hand and pushing him into the changing room. "So get on with it!"

Syed sighed and closed the curtain over. On second thoughts, this domestic bliss thing was hard work...


	2. Chapter 2

**Another pretty fluffy chapter, with just Chryed loveliness. Enjoy.**

**If you like, please review!**

**Oh and I don't own EE or Chyred, just borrowing them for a little while...**

* * *

Syed sighed as he stood watching Christian browse the racks of clothes. He'd thought shopping with Amira was bad, but Christian really was in a league of his own. Considering that most of the clothes that Christian had in his wardrobe looked pretty similar, Syed was amazed that he could spend so much time shopping.

Syed had already picked up enough clothes for at least two weeks worth of outfits. Hopefully at that stage he'd have been able to get into contact with Tamwar and get some of his clothes back.

Syed walked over and stood right beside Christian.

"Christian, please can we leave? I'm hungry and my feet are sore" he moaned.

Christian looked at Syed and grinned. "Sorry Sy. I get a little carried away" he apologised.

Ten minutes later they strolled out of the shop and into the summer sun.

"God, I love this weather" Christian said turning his face up to the sun and closing his eyes briefly.

Syed smiled at the look of bliss on Christian's face. His stomach clenched and he was overwhelmed again by the feeling of love that came over him. How could he have ever thought that this was wrong, that he would be able to overcome this? He knew instinctively that he would never feel anything other than pure love for Christian.

"Let's go for lunch" Christian suggested, "I know a lovely place not too far from here."

The pair walked down the street towards the restaurant chatting amongst themselves about everything, and nothing.

Walking into the restaurant, Christian was immediately assailed by the young waiter.

"Christian, where have you been? We thought you'd dropped off the face of the planet!" he cried, gripping Christian's bicep tightly. Too tightly in Syed's opinion. And for a little bit too long as well.

Christian smiled and extricated himself from the young man's iron grip. He put his arm around Syed and pulled him beside him.

"No, I've just been...busy." he said, indicating Syed.

The waiter turned to look at Syed a look of pure jealousy on his face.

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you" he said, in a tone of voice that indicated that it was most definitely not nice to meet him.

Syed felt a small thrill as he noticed the jealous glances that were being thrown at him in the restaurant. However, after a second the thrill gave way to a feeling of terror. Every person, male and female in that place was scrutinising him, wondering what he had done to 'catch' Christian Clarke and make him settle down. What did he have that they didn't?

The waiter showed them both to a table and left without another glance at Syed. Christian sat down and began looking at the menu.

"The mussels are really good here" he said over his menu, before pausing when he noticed the look that Syed was giving him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't notice your groupies hanging off you as we came in. Is this where you bring all your boyfriends?" Syed asked, not caring that he sounded like a jealous, insecure child.

Christian let out a short laugh, before realising that Syed wasn't joking.

"Look Sy, have I been here before? Yes. Have I brought other men here? Yes. It's a nice restaurant, they serve really good food. I like to eat here. There's no crime in that!"

"But what about the way he", Syed gestured towards the young waiter, "was throwing himself at you."

Christian frowned. "You mean Simon. Poor guy has had a thing for me for a while. Can you blame the man?" he grinned wickedly. "Pity, I only have eyes for one man in here."

Christian leaned forward and placed his hand on Syed's.

"C'mon Sy, after everything we've been through, you don't seriously think I'm going to dump you for a totally secure gay man? Where's the drama in that? I'd be bored in a week! And besides, I love you."

Syed smiled slightly. "I'm sorry; I just get a little freaked out by all this. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're all I have left and that scares me. Nearly as much as the fact that I love you so much, it actually physically hurts."

Christian surveyed Syed's face. "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say those words and not run off or take them back after."

"I mean every word." Syed said leaning across the table and kissing Christian on the lips, suddenly not caring about the jealous eyes that followed their every move.

Let them look, he thought. With Christian by his side, there was nothing he couldn't face.


End file.
